


GamTav fanfic

by artisticallyChaotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyChaotic/pseuds/artisticallyChaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram is your average person. He's just trying to live life as best as possible but unlike most, he's paralyzed from the waist down. It can be a struggle but as long as he's making it through, he's okay. He even takes a bus to get to work and he couldn't be more happy with the routine he had given himself, until he meets someone who changes his perspective. Gamzee Makara is one of the people you'd try and avoid on a bus but when you can't walk, it's kind of hard to avoid someone talking to you. Gamzee begins telling Tavros exciting stories of his travels he had gone on which slowly inspires him to make a story of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a cool AU and I thought, "Hey, this could be cool for GamTav." It progressed from there. I might add more characters, it just depends on the direction I take the fanfiction.

Tavros watched as the large wheels of his wheelchair moved over the concrete, being pushed at a moderate rate by his best friend, and neighbor, Aradia.

"So, when do you think my book will be in the library?" Aradia asks, turning a corner. As the bus stop came in sight, he looked back at her. He noticed the way her dark auburn hair bounced as she walked; it really was getting long lately.

"It should be in by the, um, end of the week so you can maybe come with me on Friday; if you like of course," he offers, trying to make his way through the sentence without stuttering as best as possible. She smiles warmly and nods.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to you more about it when you're off work alright?"

Tavros nods as she rolls him up to the bus stop and parks him near the curb so they could wait for the bus. It wasn't too long until the dirt stained bus pulled up and opened it's doors to the timid boy and his friend. Aradia helped him get his wheelchair onto the bus and the driver greeted them as cheerily as someone who drives a bus for a living can. Tavros paid hurriedly and Aradia wheeled him to an area of the bus where he wouldn't be in the way before saying her goodbyes and leaving him. He didn't get too many stares, wheelchairs were kind of common these days and Tavros was glad for that considering he was one to avoid attention or pity.

He looked up as the bus stopped and opened it's doors. Tavros watched as a tall man boarded the bus, a lazy grin occupying his oddly painted face as he paid. Tavros had noticed this man early on in his bus riding experience because honestly, his painted face stood out like a sore thumb, not to mention his dark curly hair looked like it couldn't be tamed by any hair brush pulled through it. The man sat across from Tavros pulling up a bottle of some sort of pop Tavros didn't recognize. He stared at it, his grin staying as he watched the drink fizz, but as the bus lurched to a stop at a light, the bottle fell from his hand and rolled towards Tavros. Thoughts swarmed in his head as he was certain the guy would confront him for sure, talking to people he didn't know just wasn't his forte. The man looked up at Tavros through the bangs of his wild hair, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Hey, man. Can you all up and do me a solid by passin' back that bottle? The motherfucker just decided to slip right between my fingers," he said calmly, his voice a relaxed drawl.

Tavros nodded hurriedly, surprised at how blatantly he swore. He leaned forward and reached far to catch the bottle, just managing to grab it. He sat up and handed it to the odd man who thanked him with that weird grin and placed the bottle in his lap before leaning back. He stared at Tavros now, which was making the nervous boy more than uncomfortable, but the man spoke up after a few moments. "Hey, what's your name?"

Tavros looked up at him timidly; he knew the guy was talking to him.

"I'm Tavros...," he replies quickly, avoiding eye contact. The man leaned forward and held out a hand to him as he revealed his name.

"I'm Gamzee. It's nice to all up and meet you, brother," he answered, a friendly smile plastered on his face. Tavros shrank away from his hand a bit but finally gave in and shook Gamzee's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to, uh, meet you too..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that. I added three new characters and a new gender pairing. I change my mind a lot, obviously. I'll probably add new characters again but as stated before, it just depends on where I take the story. I'd also like to add that I probably won't do the chapters as telling the events right after the other. Eventually I'll probably have them focus on certain days as the story gets more in depth and stuff, so yeah.

Tavros let out a long sigh as he shelved a book. The rest of the bus ride with Gamzee had been kind of awkward, Gamzee had started asking Tavros fairly normal questions but he had stared the whole time. It had been a kind of uncomfortable situation for Tavros. He had asked the quiet boy where he was headed or just about things he liked, his happy facial expression barely changing throughout. Tavros couldn't say he saw Gamzee as a threat though, he was just too nice. Then again, he couldn't lie that the guy looked like he had been on something; sounded like he was too.

"What's the matter, Tavros?" a polite and quieted down voice sounded behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned quickly in his chair to look at who the speaker was, even though he already knew who it would be looking back at him.

"Hello, Aranea," he answered with equal quietness. "Nothing's wrong, I was just, um, thinking." This was true though, nothing really was the matter; or at least Gamzee didn't seem like enough trouble to inform other people about. The older girl nodded a bit before pushing up her glasses.

"Alright. I won't bother you further." With that she walked away and Tavros found himself letting out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding. Aranea was his co-worker and, well, his ex's elder sister. Regardless of his messy break-up with Vriska, Aranea was always polite with him which made him more than a bit nervous. Vriska hadn't always been the kindest person and it just seemed suspicious to Tavros that her sister wouldn't be, but not everyone is exactly like their siblings. He wheeled his chair back to his usual position behind the check-out desk and occupied himself with checking in returned books.

                                                      *                                              *                                          *

Tavros pushed his chair to the bus stop and waited with Aranea. She didn't even take the bus or anything, she just always volunteered to help him on to the bus. It was the times that when she volunteered to help he felt increasingly more nervous; he was suspicious that she would push him into the street one of these days just to scare him or something. She wasn't like that though and Tavros could honestly say he felt bad for thinking that she would do something so cruel.

Making small talk with Aranea was pretty much listening to her tell somewhat of a story about something she did in her free time that had been fun to her. Tavros didn't mind though, her stories were interesting and he really rather not speak. The probability of him boring her was higher than if it was the other way around, that was for sure. When the bus arrived he did the usual routine as he had with Aradia and enjoyed the calm ride home. Gamzee didn't board the bus when Tavros was riding home and he was almost okay with that. When he arrived at his stop he got himself off the bus with ease; it was much easier getting off than getting on. When he looked up he found his brother standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey, Tavros. Have a good day at work?" Rufioh asked, pushing his sibling's chair for him. It was unusual that Rufioh came to walk him home but Tavros could guess why he had. This probably meant that his girlfriend was busy and he had nothing better to do.

"Good," Tavros answered, deciding not to tell his brother in detail of how his day had went. He found a long time ago that when someone asked you how your day was, you didn't really tell them about your whole day; you just summarized it up into a small word that never really conveyed how your day truly had been. He wasn't complaining about this though.

The walk home wasn't long so the conversation between Tavros and Rufioh wasn't a long one. Once home, Tavros wheeled to his room, parting ways with his brother. Once in his room he went to his bed and pulled himself on to it before getting his DS from his bedside table. He decided it was time to relax with one of his favorite pastimes; video games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I haven't updated in a long while. I guess I just lost the motivation, plus I've been putting my self down a bit, but I decided to write another chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Tavros found himself waiting for the arrival of Gamzee. Yesterday he had been on the bus again and Tavros had found out that he rides it pretty much everyday. The only days he had said he didn't ride were on Thursdays and Sundays; this meant Tavros wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow. The bus came to a halt at the stop Tavros now associated with Gamzee. Gamzee got on and paid, immediately going over to Tavros and sitting across from him again. His face paint looked unusually messy today and Tavros almost asked about it but decided against it.

"Hey, bro. What's up with you on this miraculous morning of mornings?" he asked in that weird way of his. He always worded his sentences oddly, but Tavros didn't mind; it made the conversation just a little more interesting.

"Um, nothing. I'm going to work." Tavros never had gotten why people asked that when it was obvious where he was going.

"Ah, I see. Where do you get your work on?"

Work on? Tavros didn't get the question at first, but quickly realized that Gamzee was asking where he worked. "Oh, I work at the, uh, library," he answered.

"Ha, no wonder I never saw you before, brother. I don't go to the library all that motherfucking much," Gamzee explains, but Tavros had assumed as much when he first met the guy. Not to mention Tavros was sure he would have remembered Gamzee if he had ever seen him before.

An awkward silence settled in the air as Tavros decided there wasn't much else to say on the subject, unless he'd venture as far as to ask what kind of job Gamzee had, if he even had one, but he didn't plan on doing so. It was only a moment before Gamzee got a big smile though, and Tavros knew he had thought of something else to talk about.

"I've been wondering how you all up and manage to get your motherfucking self on the bus. You got a brother to help you out?" Gamzee asks, seeming genuinely curious about it. Needless to say this made Tavros feel a bit uncomfortable; he didn't want to talk about Aradia with Gamzee. Then again, she would be coming to work with him on Friday to pick up her book...

"Actually, uh, it's more like a sister? I mean, not biologically speaking, of course. I mean in the sense that she is actually a, um, a girl. She's probably my best friend," Tavros tells him, skirting around the subject of her name. He didn't know why, but he thought it'd be creepy if he gave Gamzee her name.

Gamzee nodded, looking thoughtful for a reason unbeknownst to Tavros. "Well, she sure sounds like a caring motherfucker," he replies with a smile, but Tavros can't help but frown a bit. He knew Gamzee didn't use motherfucker literally, but it still bothered Tavros that he used such a name for Aradia.

"Could you maybe, um, not call her that?" he asks, managing enough confidence to speak up about how he felt. "I mean, Aradia is very nice and I, uh, know you don't mean it, but I don't think that's the right thing to call her at all, so yeah." Gamzee just blinked slowly at that, looking confused in all honesty. Tavros watched his reaction carefully though, hoping his assertiveness hadn't made Gamzee angry, or something; not that Tavros was worried about his chances at being Gamzee's friend were bad over this because, honestly, he didn't care about it if it came down to that. He was just worried about what Gamzee would do.

Weirdly enough Gamzee grinned as he had before. "Ah, no problem, brother. Sorry I all up and offended you. A guy has to stand up for his miraculous best friend," he finally says, surprising Tavros. He hadn't expected Gamzee to agree, then again he seemed to be a very laid back kind of guy.

"So, you, uh, have a best friend too?" Tavros asks, hesitantly. That was admittedly a silly question, but he was honestly curious as to who would manage to get themselves into a best friend sort of deal with this guy.

"Ha, you bet, bro! My motherfucking best brother is awesome, but he's always getting his angry face on to everything. He don't exactly consider me his best friend, but he sure is mine," Gamzee explains, smiling happily as he talks about his friend. Tavros doesn't find it odd that Gamzee had a friendship like that though, that jut seemed like it would be his kind of friendship with anyone, really.

"That's a, uh, very interesting relationship," Tavros comments. Gamzee just laughs a bit before answering.

"You bet, but that's just how Karbro works."

Tavros would have asked what his friend's real name was, but the bus had pulled up to his bus stop and he really did hate making the bus driver have to wait for him. He began maneuvering his chair out of his spot, deciding to save the question for later.

"Um, okay. I have to go, but I'll, uh, see you on Friday, right?" Tavros didn't know if that had sounded hopeful, or if he was even hopeful to see Gamzee again in the first place, but he did know what he fore sure hoped for. He hoped he wasn't already getting attached to Gamzee; needless to say that would be weird.

"You bet, Tavbro," Gamzee replies.

Tavbro? What a weird way of nicknaming people...


End file.
